The present invention relates generally to in-flight aircraft entertainment systems, and more particularly, to a low cost, hybrid video distribution system for use with in-flight aircraft entertainment systems.
The assignee of the present invention designs and manufactures in-flight entertainment systems for aircraft, and the like. Heretofore, full cable television (CATV) type radio frequency (RF) distribution systems have been used in most aircraft in-flight aircraft entertainment systems. These cable television type RF distribution systems require a tuner at every seat. The cost of tuners is relatively high, and because of the large number of seats and associated tuners, the overall cost of prior distribution systems has been high.
It would therefore be desirable to have an alternative in-flight entertainment system that does not replace the full RF system, but provides a low cost system for use in commercial aircraft, and particularly in narrow body commercial aircraft. Such a low cost -flight entertainment system would make video sources such as DIRECTTV satellite broadcasts, for example, a viable option on short haul aircraft flying routes within the continental United States.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a video distribution system for use with in-flight aircraft entertainment systems. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a hybrid video distribution system that permits distribution of direct broadcast satellite programming to passengers on short haul aircraft flying routes within the continental United States.